Legend of Zelda - Shadow Knights
by rikuta-yue
Summary: Link always dreamed of being a hero like all of his ancestors. He thought that his way of life was boring, repetitive. However, after meeting the past and and wishing for the present he simply couldn't live how he really wanted. Peacefully. WARNING: Eventual Link/Sheik and hints at other slash shippings.


Hello and welcome to this lovely fanfiction where I do random things and make up a completely random Legend of Zelda story! It takes place some time after Four Swords Adventure in which OoT Link goes back to being a child. Go check the official Zelda timeline. It's a giant mesh of a ton of characters.

WARNING: This will have slash in it because c'mon. You should know what you've gotten into after reading my username.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of Zelda - Shadow Knights:<br>Prologue**

Link preferred to stand outside during the night, staring off into the sky and connecting groups of stars into constellations. His housemate, Sheik, would often come join him and pull out his golden lyre, playing a few songs said to have been written by his ancestor who had lived during the Hero of Time's time. Link's favorite was the Serenade of Water, written to help bring the hero to the Water Temple.

"Hey Sheik?" Link had asked one night, earning a grunt from his friend. "If you're the descendant of the great sheikah who had aided the Hero of Time, what am I?" Sheik had explained to him that he would find out eventually, saying if he was related to the hero, he would definitely find his place in the world.

The two lived in a small cottage deep in the woods and both knew the forest like the back of their hands. Great things come from living isolated from others. Since their living area was so large, Sheik had set up many different training areas for the two, targets for arrows and throwing knives, a punching bag and weights for physical training. Link would practice sword fighting on trees and with Sheik who prefered to use knives and needles.

"You have many great ancestors Link. Have you heard of the Four Sword Siblings?" Link had shaken his head in response, causing Sheik to enter a storytelling mode. Not that he minded.

The Hero of the Four Sword, Link, had pulled the four sword out of its pedestal to gain power to save Princess Zelda. However, he did not expect to split into four different people, each with a part of his personality. Vio was smart, calm, and collected, the brains of the group. Blue was hot tempered and aggressive, opposite of Red's sweet and optimistic personality. Green, the dominant personality, was the leader.

The four had worked relatively well together until they got split up.

Though Vio was the smart one, he had fallen deep in the abyss of love. For Shadow Link. The purple hero had joined his shadow's side and did what he could. However, Vio couldn't bring himself to kill his previous comrades and formed a plan to find his love's source of power. Betraying Shadow Link. He had been called a traitor, someone lower than evil. When Shadow Link decided he wanted to become a hero and turn to the light, he disappeared, 'dying'. Vio had shed many tears that night.

The four links eventually joined as one again, however, some believe that Blue and Red had run off to live by themselves. If that is true, then nothing is known of the violet hero. The story of the calm and collected hero had evolved and turned into many variations. Some say he had gone off to study a way to bring Shadow Link back. Some believe he had committed suicide to join his love. And the one that nobody could believe, the thought that he had gone to join the dark realm.

Sheik had always admired the violet hero because of what he did. He was proud of the hero for risking his love for the sake of hyrule. To him, the story was a sad one, one that he vowed early on to never forget.

From what Link could gather from Sheik's stories about Vio, Green was selfish. He had wanted to save Hyrule by himself, wanted to be the only hero. Green had wanted to join the heroes into one body in which his personality was the dominant one. Where the other Links wouldn't have been able to be with who they loved. Confined in one body.

In Link's mind, Blue and Red were much better heroes. The duo worked well together and even though Blue had hated Red and the others at first, he had mellowed out when he was stuck traveling with Red. It was like he opened up his heart to the red hero. Red had become more courageous after the whole journey and was less of a scaredy cat than he was before.

"Have you heard of the Hero of Twilight?" Sheik had asked.

"I have Sheik. Calm down." Sheik chuckled, causing Link to start laughing with him.

Link abruptly stopped and looked up at the sky, causing Sheik to gaze at him. "Do you think I'll be a hero Sheik?"

And Sheik would look at him with kind caring eyes and smile. "I do."

The two would share silent glances and continue to stargaze until either one got up to prepare to go to bed so they could visit the town the next day. So after some time, Sheik stood up, picking up his lyre, and wiped the grass off his pants. He motioned for Link to follow him inside with a simple gesture of his hand. The hylian grabbed his lantern by the handle and followed his friend in.

* * *

><p>Zelda frowned when a figure cloaked in light purple walked into her throne room, requesting her time and that she send the guards out of the room. His hair was pale blonde and had, from what she could see, violet tinted blue eyes. But Zelda felt he was alright and sent her guards out if the room to stand by the door. As soon as the guards were gone, the figure pulled down his hood and Zelda immediately recognized him from one of her previous lives.<p>

"Vio!?" She gasped.

The cloaked man nodded. "I am sorry for the sudden appearance princess. I am sure that this is another one of your lives but I didn't expect you to recognize me."

Vio pulled out a small vial filled with purple liquid and spilled it onto his shadow, which immediately started taking form of a hylian. Purple hair formed from the blob of black, while red beady eyes formed into sharp dark blue eyes. He was dressed in relatively the same clothes as Vio except with a color variation of black, red, and white.

"Man Vio, can you loosen up? Even walking is such a hassle with you." He said, rubbing his muscles and stretching.

Zelda's eyes widened. "Vio, is that Shadow Link?"

Shadow grinned when he knew he was recognized, wrapping his arms around Vio's neck. The violet hero nodded in return to Zelda's question, suddenly feeling very prideful that he was able to bring Shadow back and pull him out of his own shadow. When he felt a nip at his neck, he shoved Shadow away from him, scolding him for not behaving.

"How are you still alive?"

Vio chuckled. "Shadow, would you like to explain how great the dark realm is?" He said, earning a small laugh from his counterpart.

Shadow told Zelda that after saving Hyrule, Vio had ran off, determined to find a way to bring him back to life. He managed to gather the larger pieces of the dark mirror and slipped into the dark realm himself, going through extremely dangerous terrain. Vio had found a small house in which Vaati and Shadow Link had settled in, determined not to cause anymore harm to Hyrule.

He had then been attacked some small monsters but due to being in somewhere so negative and not fitting for his light affinity, he was weak and could only use the small amount of arrows he had brought with him. Vaati had found him and allowed Vio to stay with them and find a way to bring him and Shadow back to the real world. However, Vaati had disappeared five years into Vio's research and so the violet hero focused on his shadow.

"Alright, I understand that but how are you still alive seven hundred years later?"

Vio cut into Shadow's answer. "Each year in the dark realm is about a hundred years in hyrule if I am correct."

Zelda closed her eyes to dig into her memory to see when Vio had left. "If you left when you were fifteen, you're twenty-two now." The princess said. "But I guess you're more like seven hundred and fifteen years old."

Vio grinned and was happy to find that the princess was still high in spirits. "Do you by any chance know what happened to the other three? I'm worried about what Blue could've done to Red. I heard that Green had managed to prolong his life for a few years..."

Zelda's face darkened.

"He killed them." She choked out. "Green killed them."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN.<strong> OF COURSE THEY DON'T HAVE MODERN TECHNOLOGY WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. But yes. Cliffhanger and all that fun stuff.


End file.
